1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a beverage bottling plant for filling bottles with a beverage, a container filling plant for filling bottles, cans, bags, or similar containers with a liquid, and a container filling machine for filling containers in a container filling plant
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a filling machine for the filling of bottles, cans, bags or similar containers with a liquid pourable product, with a plurality of filling elements provided on a rotor or a rotor segment that can be driven in rotation around a vertical machine axis. Each filling element has a dispensing opening for the controlled dispensing of the pourable product into the container to be filled and is part of a pourable product path which is formed by the components that carry the pourable product, and which connects the respective dispensing opening with a pourable product bowl which is supported on the rotor or rotor segment with a support structure.
Filling machines, including those that employ a rotary construction, are known in a wide variety of different realizations.
According to the World Steel Association, formerly known as the International Iron and Steel Institute, there are currently more than 3,500 different grades of steel with many different physical, chemical, and environmental properties.
Pitting is a type of localized corrosion of metals and steels and stainless steels which leads to small holes forming in the metal. Pitting and other types of corrosion in the bottling field leads to contamination of beverages and similar liquids. To avoid, restrict, and/or minimize pitting and therefore avoid, restrict, and/or minimize contamination of the beverage or similar liquid, the surfaces of a filling machine which some in contact with that beverage or similar liquid should be made of a pitting-resistant or corrosion-resistant material.